dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ristoro
"Ristoro. An insatiable beast, making a mockery of his frock. He denies it, but we all know he serves the Borgia. I tolerate his perversions." ―Fiora Cavazza, as she "services" Ristoro.src Brother Ristoro (1465 – 1503) was a Minim priest and a member of the Templar Order. Despite his religious vows, he was a frequent visitor of the Rosa in Fiore brothel, and he was known as a dangerous man who was not afraid to kill those who questioned his behavior. In 2012, his genetic memories were used as an Animi Avatar by the Templar company Abstergo Industries, for the training of their Animus recruits, under the title of the Priest. Contentshide Biography Serving the Borgia Death Personality and characteristics Trivia Gallery References BiographyEdit Serving the BorgiaEdit "I have brought flesh for Brother Ristoro's appetite. New girls eager for experience. ... They have a long night ahead. I almost feel guilty leaving them behind." ―Fiora making a delivery to Ristoro.src Around 1500, Cesare Borgia began recruiting men and women that could be valuable to his cause. He soon came across Ristoro, who he became interested in. In exchange for several girls to feed his "appetite," Ristoro provided the Borgia with religious icons, amulets, and equipment. He also gave coin to pay off contacts and documents officially sealed by the church, such as letters of absolution or condemnation.1 Ristoro often visited the Rosa in Fiore, the most popular brothel in Rome, without paying heed to his vows of purity. Out of all the courtesans who worked there, he particularly favored Fiora Cavazza, though she was revolted by both him and his "perversions."1 Brother Ristoro in Rome Upon being recruited by Cesare Borgia, Fiora was forced to meet with Ristoro again. Though she hoped he would not recognize her, Ristoro picked her out from the crowd of girls she had been tasked to deliver to him.1 Ristoro then stroked Fiora's cheek, saying that she had always been his favorite, causing her to kick him between the legs and threatened him with Cesare's wrath. Ristoro then whimpered and withdrew, but attempted to touch her again as she left, though he only stopped when he became distracted by the other girls who had been sent to him.1 DeathEdit "Ristoro is far from humble! He has broken his vow of poverty! Soiled every promise of purity! He must be held accountable!" ―A brother of Ristoro.src Ezio assassinating Ristoro Ristoro's ignorance of his vows did not go unnoticed by his brothers. At one point, two of his students started questioning him about his practices. In response, Ristoro poisoned them both, though he was able to buy his absolution from the crime with the help of the Borgia.2 A third brother began to speak out against him as well, announcing his misdeeds to a crowd gathered near the Colosseum. As he did so, the Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze approached him, asking of Ristoro's acts. Upon hearing the full account, Ezio decided to seek the priest out.2 Ezio located him at a church, where Ristoro was surrounded by Borgia guards and was wielding a spear for protection. However, the Assassin easily overcame the guards and assassinated Ristoro from above, using his Hidden Blade to kill the corrupt priest.2 Personality and characteristicsEdit Despite being a Minim priest, Ristoro did not act as one. He was a cruel man and would harm or kill those who would speak out against him or get in his way. Many of his fellow priests were upset by Ristoro breaking all the vows that came with being a Minim priest, but most of them were too frightened to say anything, as those that did were quickly poisoned.2 Ristoro also frequented the Rosa in Fiore's courtesans numerous times. Fiora Cavazza, a former courtesan herself, was disgusted by Ristoro and his "perversions". She also mentioned she "almost felt sorry" for the other girls that she delivered to Ristoro.1 TriviaEdit "Ristoro" is Italian for "restoration" or "renovation". Brother Ristoro wields a spear, as opposed to the Holy Dagger that his counterpart uses in the first stage of the Animi Training Program. Category:Characters